New Year
by Ichime
Summary: Sasha, seorang gadis kecil berumur 8 tahun menghabiskan malam tahun baru dalam kesunyian. Agak aneh, memang. Namun itu semua berhenti saat Ia menjejakkan kaki di tempat lain. no pair. AU.


Suatu siang, dua orang yang dapat diidentifikasi bernama Sasha Braus dan Connie Springer sedang asyik mengobrol. Topik pembicaraan mereka bermacam-macam, mulai dari Levi, si ketua OSIS baru yang sedang hangat-hangatnya digosipkan, hingga permasalahan yang amat sangat tidak penting– tetangga Connie meratapi kematian hamster miliknya–.

Mereka berdua sepasang kekasih?

Oh tentu saja bukan. Sasha menegaskan pernyataan ini dengan kalimat "Aku tidak sudi pacaran dengan bocah botak." Dan Ia dihadiahi cakaran oleh Connie setelahnya.

Setelah pembicaraan kedua orang ini berputar-putar sejenak, sampailah mereka pada sesi supranatural.

"Kau percaya dengan hal-hal seperti malaikat?" Connie melempar pertanyaan sambil membuka kaleng minumannya.

Sasha–objek yang ditanyai– menambah kecepatan mengunyah rotinya, menelannya, dan kemudian menjawab "Tentu saja, aku pernah bertemu dengan satu."

Connie tersedak minumannya begitu mendengar jawaban Sasha. Ia terbatuk sejenak sebelum merespon "HAAHHH? MASA?"

Sasha mengangguk mengiyakan "Aku bertemu dengannya erm... mungkin saat aku masih delapan tahun, yang jelas saat itu _New Year's Eve._"

.

New Year

Shingeki No Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

I don't gain any profits by doing this

Warning : Typos, OOC, bahasa campuraduk, AU, pendek, klise (?), un-betaed, judul tidak terlalu nyambung dengan isi.

Tenshi: Malaikat

.

_flashback_

Sasha kembali mengecek pintu belakang rumahnya, bisa saja Ia melewatkannya saat menguci seluruh pintu dan jendela. Terkunci. Dia mengambil jaket miliknya yang paling tebal dan keluar, tidak lupa mengunci pintu depan tentunya. Sasha berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju taman kota, menikmati dinginnya udara malam.

Sambil berjalan, Sasha membayangkan apa yang teman-temannya lakukan sekarang. Jean pasti sedang menikmati makan malam bersama keluarga besarnya. Keluarga Connie mungkin sedang mengadakan barbekyu dan Sasha juga membayangkan Keluarga Eren yang sedang liburan di Sina menonton atraksi kembang api dari gedung bertingkat.

Lalu kenapa Sasha sendirian? Hal ini sangat tidak wajar mengingat apa yang dilakukan oleh mayoritas orang, terutama keluarga yang memiliki anak kecil. Jawabannya cukup simpel.

Kedua orang tua Sasha sangatlah sibuk. Namun anehnya, mereka masih bisa merayakan Natal bersama. Sehari setelahnya, keduanya pergi entah kemana dan tidak akan kembali sampai hari kedua bulan Januari. Sasha tidak diizinkan ikut karena suatu kendala.

Tragis memang, tapi kedua orangtuanya sudah berjanji akan menemani Sasha lebih sering setelahnya.

.

Tak terasa, Sasha sudah hampir mencapai taman kota. Tinggi dan bentuk lampu taman kota yang khas terlihat dari kejauhan. Suasananya sedikit lebih ramai dari biasanya, mungkin karena kebanyakan orang yang ingin menonton pertunjukan kembang api atau sekedar berjalan-jalan mengusir rasa bosan, seperti Sasha.

Sasha mendorong pelan gerbang taman yang tidak lebih tinggi dari pinggangnya, melangkah masuk mencari penjual makanan atau minuman hangat. Hawa dingin membuatnya lebih cepat lapar dari biasanya.

Setelah membeli tiga _sandwich_, seporsi sup krim jamur dan dua gelas coklat hangat, Sasha bergerak di antara lautan manusia, mencari tempat yang sepi agar dia dapat makan dengan lebih nyaman. Ia mendapat tempat yang pas, sebuah kursi panjang yang dinaungi oleh pohon berukuran sedang. Sasha duduk, mengklaim hak milik kursi itu dengan cara menyebarkan seluruh makanan yang Ia beli di kursi.

Pengunjung taman yang lewat di depan Sasha pasti akan berpikir 'kenapa ada seorang bocah duduk sendirian' atau 'dimana orangtuanya' sambil melontarkan tatapan prihatin. Namun Sasha tidak peduli dan lebih fokus untuk menghabiskan sup krim miliknya sebelum menjadi dingin.

Tempat yang dipilih Sasha memang sangat pas. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang hanya sedikit, sehingga Ia dengan leluasa dapat memperhatikan kerumunan orang yang agak jauh, tanpa ditanyai kenapa Ia tidak ditemani orangtuanya atau saudaranya yang lebih dewasa.

Sasha melirik ke arah jam tangan yang Ia kenakan, belum terlalu larut. Lagipula dia tidak ingin pulang cepat. Paling-paling yang menyambutnya begitu membuka pintu hanya kesunyian. Akhirnya Sasha memutuskan untuk menunda rencananya untuk pulang lebih awal, Ia duduk saja di sini sampai pertunjukan kembang api dimulai. Ia menghabiskan makanannya.

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Sasha nyaris terjungkal kaget saat suara bariton memenuhi indra pendengarannya secara tiba-tiba. Ia melihat si penanya –seorang pemuda–. Dia sangatlah tinggi, rambutnya hitam pendek, mengenakan baju berwarna putih dan memiliki sepasang sayap yang berpendar lembut.

Tunggu... SAYAP?

Sasha terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan sayap si pemuda tinggi.

"TENSHI-SAAAAANNNNN~"

Sasha melompat, memeluk si pemuda tinggi. Yang dipeluk menjadi sedikit limbung, terkejut dipeluk tiba-tiba. Sasha melepas rengkuhannya. Ia menunduk sejenak, sebelum kembali bertatap muka dengan si pemuda, memasang wajahnya yang paling imut.

"Tenshi-san, belikan aku makanan ya? ya? ya?"

Yang ditanyai spikles akan aksi Sasha, namun Ia menjawab "Kau mau makanan? Aku punya satu."

Si pemuda menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang baju, kemudian Ia melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup aneh bagi orang yang masih lapar macam Sasha "Pilih yang mana, tangan kiri atau tangan kanan?"

Sasha memasang ekspresi bingung, Ia menjawab dengan polos "Tangan kanan, Tenshi-san! Karena _Mama_ suka nyembunyiin makanan yang enak pakai tangan kanan!"

Si pemuda tertawa kecil mendengar alasan Sasha. Ia mengeluarkan sepotong _chocolate_ _cake _dari belakang punggungnya dan memberikannya kepada Sasha. Sasha menyambut gembira kehadiran _cake _favoritnya itu. Ia segera memakan _cake _pemberian si pemuda, memuji rasanya yang sangat enak sambil mengunyahnya. Si pemuda menyunggingkan senyum kecil melihat kelakuan Sasha.

"Jadi, aku boleh duduk kan?" Sasha mengangguk, menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya untuk memberi ruang bagi si pemuda.

Sasha menghabiskan _cake _dalam sekejap mata. Si pemuda kagum bercampur dengan heran karena Sasha tidak tersedak sekalipun walaupun Ia mengunyah dan menelan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sebelum _cake _itu habis dimakannya.

"Burp..." Sasha bersendawa, perutnya kini sudah benar-benar terisi penuh.

Si pemuda bertanya "Sudah kenyang?" sambil menepuk kepala Sasha.

"Sudah Tenshi-san~" Sasha menjawab. Si pemuda tersenyum lembut, mengacak-acak rambut Sasha, gemas. Sasha sedikit memberontak, meminta si pemuda untuk berhenti mengacak-acak rambutnya karena geli.

Sasha menyeruput sisa coklat hangatnya yang mendingin. Ia masih memperhatikan orang-orang yang datang ke taman, mulai berkurang sepertinya. Kebanyakan orang bergerombol di satu tempat, entah bersama keluarga atau teman. Bahkan mungkin saja ada yang bersama orang asing.

.

"Nama Tenshi-san apa? _Mama_ bilang setiap malaikat punya nama." Sasha melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Nama Tenshi-san Bertholdt." Bertholdt menjawab, tersenyum tipis, nyaris tidak terlihat.

Sasha melempar gelas coklat hangat terakhirnya. Ia mengayun-ayunkan kedua kaki kecilnya. "Tenshi-san kenapa turun ke bumi? bosan di surga?" Berthodt yang mendengar pertanyaan ini mengangkat bahu dan menjawab,

"Bukan bosan, tapi Tenshi-san ada tugas di bumi. Soal apa tugasnya, itu rahasia ya." Sasha yang mendengar kata 'rahasia' langsung cemberut dan melakukan gestur Tenshi-san-jahat. Bertholdt mencubit pipi Sasha, tidak terlalu keras tentunya.

Giliran Bertholdt yang bertanya "Sasha, kenapa kau sendirian di sini?"

Pertanyaan ini lagi. Wajah Sasha berubah menjadi masam saat mendengarnya. Bukankah seorang anak yang baru berumur delapan tahun sendirian di taman kota saat malam tahun baru itu sedikit aneh?

Sasha menjawab dengan bibir tertarik ke bawah, membentuk lengkungan. "_Papa _dan _Mama_ pergi entah kemana sampai tanggal dua. Sasha tidak boleh ikut, jadi Sasha jaga rumah. _Papa _dan _Mama _tidak peduli sama Sasha." Setelah menjawab, Sasha mengayunkan kedua kakinya lebih cepat karena kesal akan kondisinya sekarang.

"_Papa_ dan _Mama_ Sasha justru sangat peduli sama Sasha, rela jarang berkumpul bersama Sasha agar Sasha bisa terus makan dan sekolah. Kalau keduanya tidak peduli dari awal, pasti Sasha tidak diberi makan setiap hari." Bertholdt berujar.

Sasha yang mendengar perkataan Bertholdt terdiam sejenak. Pikiran polosnya berusaha mencerna apa yang Betholdt katakan. Agak lama sebelum Sasha mengerti sepenuhnya perkataan si pemuda.

"Jadi, kalau Papa dan Mama tidak sering pergi, Sasha tidak bisa datang ke sekolah dan makan setiap hari?"

"Ya. karena itu, Sasha harus belajar bersyukur mulai dari sekarang. Karena Sasha punya _Papa_ dan _Mama_ yang luar biasa."

.

"Turun salju." Bertholdt bergumam, menadahkan tangan kanannya untuk mendapatkan salju.

Sasha–yang sudah setengah mengantuk– bergelung mencari posisi nyaman. Namun Bertholdt menepuk bahunya, menyadarkan si gadis kecil. Sasha mengucek matanya, kemudian menguap.

"Sasha kalau mau tidur jangan di sini. Nanti kedinginan. Tidur di rumah saja."

"Tapi Tenshi-san temani Sasha pulang ya?"

Bertholdt tersenyum lembut "Iya. Ayo Sasha, nanti saljunya tambah deras."

Bertholdt menggandeng Sasha sepanjang perjalanan, memastikan agar Sasha tidak jatuh tertidur saat berjalan pulang. Tangan Bertholdt terasa hangat di genggaman Sasha. Karena dia adalah seorang malaikat mungkin, entahlah. Setelah hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari rumah Sasha, Bertholdt melepaskan gandengannya.

"Eh? Tenshi-san?" Sasha sedikit kaget saat genggaman tangan Bertholdt lepas.

"Tenshi-san menemani sampai di sini saja ya. Oh ya," Bertholdt menyentuh sayapnya, mencabut sehelai bulu. "Ini untuk Sasha. Simpan baik-baik ya." Sasha menerima bulu yang semula adalah bagian dari sayap Bertholdt. Bulu itu sangat halus–lebih halus dari semua bulu yang pernah Sasha pegang– dan juga ringan. Ada cahaya keperakan berpendar lembut dari bulu tersebut.

"Uwaaahhh~ terima kasih Tenshi-san!" Sasha mengagumi bulu yang ada di tangannya.

Bertholdt mengelus kepala Sasha dan berkata "Kalau begitu pulanglah, _Papa_ dan _Mama_mu pasti khawatir sekarang."

"Baiklah Tenshi-san, selamat tinggal~ terima kasih sudah menemani Sasha!" Sasha mengucapkan salam perpisahan, melambai pada Bertholdt dan kemudian berlari menuju rumahnya.

Sasha menaikkan alisnya begitu menangkap figur kedua orangtuanya berada di luar rumah dengan wajah kuatir. Kedua orangtuanya seharusnya tidak pulang sampai tanggal dua kan? Apa Sasha sudah terlalumengantuk sampai berhalusinasi akan hal ini?

Tapi itu bukan delusi. Karena kedua orangtuanya berlari menyongsongnya dan kemudian memeluknya.

"_Papa_? _Mama_?"

"Sasha, Papa dan Mama minta maaf karena meninggalkanmu sangat lama. Kau marah? Sayang?" Suara ayah Sasha terdengar. Ada secercah nada penyesalan di dalamnya.

Sasha menggeleng polos "Sasha tidak marah. Sasha mengerti kalau bekerja itu sulit."

Ayah dan ibu Sasha terdiam saat mendengar jawaban Sasha. Selama ini si kecil tidak pernah mengatakan pernyataan seperti itu. Ibu Sasha memecah keheningan dengan mengatakan bahwa Ia telah menyiapkan makanan favorit Sasha. Sasha menyambutnya dengan antusias dan langsung berlari ke dalam rumah. Kedua orangtuanya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan mengikuti langkah Sasha.

.

Bertholdt melihat kejadian ini dari kejauhan. Tanpa sadar seutas senyum terukir di bibirnya.

Tugasnya sudah selesai.

End.

_Author's note _:

Hai minna~ Ichime kembali membawakan satu FF lagi~

Jujur aja, ide Angel!Bertholdt sudah kepikiran belakangan ini, dan baru sempat dituangkan sekarang :3

Saya juga ingin memportray Sasha dari sisi lain. Tapi sepertinya fail *pundung*

Dan silahkan berimajinasi apa tugas Bertl sebenarnya :)

Kalau ada kekurangan dalam fic ini, saya minta maaf T_T saya masih belajar.

Oh ya, selamat tahun baru 2014! (telat)

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

Mind to review?


End file.
